Gold Adventure: A Tale in Remnant
by AtAMeTooed
Summary: The tales of my one of my OCs interacting with other RWBY characters and possibly other OCs
The cold air blows through the streets and no one is around. It's night time and everyone seems to be asleep, everyone, except the White Fang. Up to no good as usually, the White Fang moved the dust in the night and move quickly. With the leadership of Adam Taurus, they were powerful and unstoppable, until Team RWBY of Beacon put a short stop to their operations, but this story isn't about them. It's about Alice Gold, a 17 year old, who doesn't enjoy school, but hates injustice even more. Formally, she has a huge problem with Adam,most notably. Just his stupid mask and his dumb outfit made her blood boil. Adam is only 1 of 3 people to have bested her in battle. The others being, Emerald and Ruby Rose herself. Emerald beating Alice was something that threw Alice for a loop, Ruby on the other hand got very lucky.

Alice cleared her mind and put her aviators on. Alice wore a black jacket with a gold shirt, to complete this she had a skinny black tie. The aviators and her slightly gold jeans made her outfit complete. On her hip was her trust magnum, which she named, Thunderbolt. The magnum was slim and light, but it also turned into a short dagger. It was her trust companion. Tonight was the night in which she was challenged by Mercury Black, another member of Cinder's faction. She sighed and headed out of her hideout. The former 2nd year student was ready. Trained by the best teachers at Beacon, she could hold her own against most people.

Alice walked into an open field and looked around. "This was the place." She said to herself in a quite voice. A sudden flash of bright lights come on and shine down on her. "Right you are ." Mercury claps as he comes out of his hiding place. "Now I should warn you, I'm no Emerald, I'm much better." He laughs and gets in a fighting stance. "Ha" Alice laughs as she takes out of magnum. She aims her gun at the boy. "Bang." She smirks and moves back firing a shot off at him. Mercury can only moves so quickly. He gets nicked by the bullet. "Ah, you hit me! That's it, the kid gloves come off now." Mercury gave her an angry look and rushed at her.

Lashing her with a series of kicks and trying to even get a few punches in results in Alice cutting his leg with the dagger. Mercury quickly backed off. He knew he had to do something about this, but what? He couldn't find a way in and Alice would just end up cutting him. Alice's hand to hand combat was only better then that of Blake's. She couldn't match Yang's and even if she could it wouldn't help her much here. Mercury rushed at her again, but this time kicking the gun out of her hand forcing her to block. Mercury finds his opening and breaks Alice open. He starts with a flurry of kicks to her stomach and knees. He hands with a hard kick to the face pushing her back. "You thought, you could beat me. Ha, you're nothing!" He laughs as he starts to walk away. He plans to finish this with a hard kick to the face knocking her out.

Mercury runs at Alice with his full speed and foot just slightly above the ground. Alice seeing this, waits for him to approach and blocks the kick as she grabs his boot and throws his farther into the field. She rolls over and grabs her magnum and fires 5 shots at him, 2 wing him. Alice knows she will have to go hand to hand with him to win. There is no way she can just keep, barley living. Alice watches Mercury get up as she switches her stance to a more combat oriented one. Mercury gets up close to her and starts a bit of a fist fight catching Alice's blade in the process. He's cut on his arms and during the fight, Alice ducked under one of his punches and cuts his leg.

Alice sweeps his leg and pins him down. There's nothing he can do. Mercury has lost. "Fine you win." He admitted defeat and put his hands up. Alice switched back to her gun mode and shot him once in the knee. The bullets she loaded into her gun were not lethal, but would increase the pain someone took if they were hit by more then one. All she had to do at most was hit him twice. Her job was down. Alice gives one hard kick to Mercury's head knocking him out. She puts a note on his chest telling Emerald, "She's coming for Ya." Alice smiles and walks back to her hideout only to see her step-brother Jack standing in her doorway. "Out again Alice." He puts it simply.


End file.
